1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a volatile material dispensing system and, more specifically, to a volatile material dispensing system capable of multiple operating states.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Typical volatile material dispensers provide for either the passive or active emission of volatiles into the atmosphere. For example, one typical prior art system discloses a container having a reservoir filled with a fragrance laden gel. The reservoir includes an open end and a peripheral flange extending therearound. A vapor permeable membrane is secured to the peripheral flange over the open end and an impermeable membrane is removably secured to the permeable membrane. The container is releasably inserted into an electrically heated vapor apparatus. During use, an electrical plug extending from the body is inserted into a conventional wall outlet. Heat from a heating element assists in the volatilization of the fragrance, which is thereafter diffused through the permeable membrane and slots within the body.
In a different prior art system, a warming apparatus includes a housing that has a heating surface. A heating element located within the housing is adapted to provide heat to the heating surface. The housing further includes a lighting means, typically in the form of LED's, which is adapted to illuminate an object located on the heating surface. An adjustable cord provides electricity to the housing. A switch provides a way to activate and deactivate the heating surface and/or the light source.
The present disclosure contemplates various volatile material dispensing systems that provide for more effective diffusion of volatiles into the atmosphere. In one embodiment, a user may operate the dispensing system to either actively or passively diffuse a volatile material depending on the user's preference. By providing for both active and passive volatile diffusion in one dispensing system, the user may adjust the rate of volatile diffusion and/or conserve energy. All of the embodiments disclosed herein further utilize convenient frames and/or other structures to allow for easy conversion from an active to passive system or vice versa.